Countdown to Christmas
by alyssialui
Summary: This is a collection for an Advent Calendar competition, a fic a day for December, mostly (if not all) Christmas related. Currently: The Tonks celebrate Christmas. Ted PoV. Tedromeda.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hermione lets Rose help her with Ron's advent calendar. This is a collection for an Advent Calendar competition, a fic a day for December, mostly (if not all) Christmas related._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 1 - advent calendar_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"What's that, Mummy?" her four-year-old asked, her little head peaking over the kitchen counter.<p>

Hermione smiled as she continued to put small treats into each of the little doors of the wooden house. "It's a secret for you and Hugo," she said, rifling through the bag on her left for another small candy cane.

Her daughter's eyes widened as she began to jump up and down. "A secret? I'm good at keeping secrets, Mummy!"

Hermione chuckled, "I know you are darling, but this is supposed to be a secret from you."

Rose frowned, her jumping stopped and Hermione looking into her sad little girl's face. Hermione put her and Hugo's wooden houses away and reached for the next empty one. "How about you help me with Daddy's secret then?" she asked to cheer the little girl up.

Rose looked back up at her. "Really?"

Hermione nodded and picked her daughter up and placed her on a stool so she could see over the kitchen counter. She placed Ron's advent calendar in front of the small girl. "I'll hand you Daddy's favourite candies and you can put them in the little doors."

Rose nodded energetically and said, "I can do that, Mummy."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: The Weasley siblings meet up for their yearly tradition. I don't know how many years the tradition has been going, let's say at least three years._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): Speed Drabble**** - **twirl, shoe, shoot. "The regular?", "I think I'll take a beer.", "Ooh, fancy!"_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 2 - eggnog latte_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"You made it!" George said as she walked up to her brother and gave him a large hug and then greeted the others around the table.<p>

"You clean up pretty good, sis," Bill added with a smirk and earning a punch on the arm from her.

"I would hope so after showering for an hour after three hours of practice," she said as she gave him a twirl.

"Ooh, fancy!" George teased, admiring her long sleeved, navy blue dress over-dramatically. Her brothers around the table laughed but she knew it was all good-natured fun. She had tried to be pretty for this little get together. It had become a tradition for the Weasley siblings and she wouldn't have missed this for the world.

"So are you going to hold a chair for the lady?" Bill asked his brother from his seat.

George gave her a gracious bow as he drew out next to him, "Milady."

She smiled as she took her seat as she picked up a menu. Bill laughed, "I don't know why you bother looking when we always get the same thing. The regular?"

She smiled and said, "This eggnog latte looks interesting though, so I think I'll get this as well."

Percy just nodded and said, "I think I'll take a beer as well."

Charlie laughed and said, "Just please don't leave another shoe here tonight, Percy. You can't handle your drink."

Percy turned red as his siblings laughed around him. Drink one too many Golden Snitches and they would never let it go.

The waitress came by with the usually round of shots that Bill had already ordered. After they had each given her their second drink order, they all took one small glass, leaving the last one in the middle of the table.

Bill held his own up high among them and said, "To Fred, who always used to tell Mum when I snuck out to go flying!"

Charlie continued, "To Fred, who encouraged me to go to Romania when Mum was so against it!"

Percy said, "To Fred, who put itching powder in my bed every morning but conveniently left the soothing salve nearby"

George took a breath and said, "To Fred, who used to wake me up with his snoring every morning but I never minded!"

Ron held his own up, "To Fred, who apologized after turning my teddy bear into a spider!"

George turned to Ron, "Hey! I apologized."

Ron shook his head, "After Fred promised to shoot you in the arse with a firework."

She cleared her throat and brought the boys' attention back to the matter at hand. "To Fred, who would have loved to be here tonight to call you all pansies!"

"To Fred!" they all chorused, clinking the glass with one in the centre before downing their shot. And so continued the Weasley sibling tradition in honour of their missing comrade, Fred.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ron and Hermione attend Rose's dance recital. Granger-Weasley family fluff. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_****Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): ****Speed Drabble** - **muggle, fairy, stupendous, "I swear I'm not crazy", "It's always darkest before dawn", "We need to stick together."_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 3 - 'sugar plum fairy'_

_**The Lottery Competition: **Ron/Hermione, waiting, snow, chocolate, delicious_

* * *

><p>"There are a few seats near the front," Hermione said as she tugged on her husband's arm and pointed ahead. "Come, stay with me. We need to stick together or you may get stuck at Mrs Graham's cookie table."<p>

Ron just shot his wife a cheeky grin as he let her lead him up ahead, shifting the sleeping Hugo on his shoulder. "But you know she always bakes the best chocolate chip cookies for Rose's recitals."

"With the way your midsection has been expanding, I would hope so," Hermione replied as they finally made it to the row. "Weren't you supposed to actually be losing weight this Christmas?"

"It's always darkest before dawn, my dear," Ron said, leaning away when she made to poke his stomach. "Besides, how can I lose weight with all the cooking Mum will be doing over the holidays."

"Don't I know it," Hermione agreed. "Mrs Graham has nothing on Molly's delicious cooking."

They finally took their seats, which Ron had to agree that they were in a very good spot. He could see the entire stage from here without moving his head too much and without his little dancer looking like a goblin. "What's this dance called again?" Ron asked.

Hermione was rifling through her bag to pull out her Muggle camera. "'The Nutcracker'. The Nutcracker was made by a toymaker. One night, he comes to life and gets into a swordfight with a Mouse King. Then he turns human goes through some snowy woods to the Land of Sweets. The Sugar Plum Fairy is the ruler of the Land of Sweets who welcomes the Nutcracker into her kingdom before they all sit down for tea and scones," she explained.

Upon Ron's odd look, she sighed and said, "I swear I'm not crazy. Just watch your daughter be the best sugar plum fairy she can be, okay?"

Ron smiled and said, "I can do that."

After a few moments of waiting, the lights dimmed as Rose's ballet teacher, Ms Primrose came onto the stage.

"Good evening, parents and guardians. All your little ones have been working hard these past few months to wow you tonight. So without further ado, I present to you 'The Nutcracker'"

Hermione clapped loudly as Ron shouted, eager to see their little girl. Ron watched as the Nutcracker fought the Mouse King about the stage, though the little boy playing the Mouse King ended up tripping on his tail. All the parents clapped encouragingly for the boy to continue his dance.

There was a slight stage change, from a child's bedroom to a winter forest, complete with snow-covered trees, large hanging stars and fluffy snowbanks of cotton on the floor. Ron then watched as the Nutcracker began to venture off into the snowy woods with the little girl, Clara. "This is when Rosie comes in," Hermione whispered.

Sure enough, Rose spun into her position in the centre of the stage with her subject lined up along the edges. The music began and they watched Rose jump and twirl about the stage. Ron had seen the dance at home enough times to remember certain parts, but it was much better on the stage. Rose had an affinity for dance and it showed in the grace of her little movements. When she was finished, he and Hermione clapped the hardest, though he was careful not to wake up Hugo. He could sleep through anything though he wasn't one to like being moved about too much.

"Our little sugar plum," Hermione commented as she continued to watch the performance. Ron couldn't agree more. Though she made a few little bumps, no one could tell him his little girl wasn't the perfect sugar plum fairy.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Lucius and Narcissa get away from the party. Lucissa._ I do not own Harry Potter._ _

_Submission for:_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **Your OTP - Lucius/Narcissa_

_****The Lottery Competition: ****shudder, flower, snow, following, sarcastic_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 4 - mistletoe_

* * *

><p>Lucius stole away from his father's side near the front doors of his home. He couldn't stand being around the man anymore. His fake smiles and his snide comments in between guests, and the embarrassing ones towards them, were more than he could handle. He walked across the ballroom and moved towards the large double doors that led to the garden.<p>

He was just about to step out when he saw a figure sitting on one of the benches. Her long silver dress stood out among the dark rose bushes whose flowers had closed for the night. Little studs sparkled in her blonde hair which was held in place by an exquisite silver haircomb. He turned to a passing house-elf and grabbed two champagne flutes from its tray before stepping outside.

"I'm sure it's much warmer inside than out here," he said as he took a seat on the bench beside her. He noticed she had brushed off most of the snow that had fallen earlier that day, but the night air was definitely chilling.

"I just couldn't stand to be in there any longer," she said, taking the champagne flute he held out to her. "These parties always make me feel so caged, like a flightless bird."

She took a small sip, careful not to mess her lipstick, before continuing, "But this is our lives, Lucius, the lives our parents planned out for us before we were even thought of."

He sat there for a moment just looking out at the cold winter night before saying, "I'm going to make a difference. I don't want to be like my parents who have their heads so high up their arses to understand that the times are changing."

She looked at him strangely, with a mixture of hope and belief that he could do it, but also acceptance that things would stay as they always were. "If that day comes, know I'll be following you. I want to be right by your side," she said softly.

He was about to say something more when he noticed the shudder that ran through her body when the air blew through the bushes next to them. He got up off the bench, took her now empty flute and held out his hand to her. "Let me escort you back inside, Ms Black. Your parents must be worried sick," Lucius said with a smirk.

"Of course, what would they say if anything happened to their little princess," she said with a sarcastic tone.

He led her back to the large glass doors and held them open for her, but she paused as she was stepping through.

"Lucius, look," Narcissa said while pointing up. Above their head was a small sprig of holly, with three little red berries. Mistletoe.

Before Lucius could respond, Narcissa leaned over on her toes and placed her lips on his, their warmth a sharp contrast to how chilled his hand been in the night air. She pulled back and gave him a small smile. "To the future. Happy Christmas, Lucius."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Septima decides to spend her morning skating on the Black Lake._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Arithmancy Assignment #9 - Write a story about one of the Hogwarts Teachers._

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 5 - Ice skating_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Septima walked out into the crisp morning air with her ice skates thrown over her shoulder. It was early, the sun barely rising above the trees of the Forbidden Forest, and the grounds were covered in a layer of untouched white snow.<p>

She smiled as she headed towards the Black Lake. Most of the students had gone home for the break and the few who remained were still bundled up in their dormitories so she had it all to herself, to just let go and enjoy herself.

She loved skating. At one point in her life, it had been as important to her as the air she breathed. BeforeHogwarts, she would spend everyday of the Winter holiday skating on the surface of the pond in her neighbourhood whenever possible. She would compete in the local competitions in both figure skating and speed skating, and win many medals and trophies. It had been her dream to go professional and compete internationally, the name Septima Vector synonymous with elegance and grace on the ice.

But when she started school, there was less time for skating. She was in a different place, caught up with lessons, and only had the two weeks at home to skate on her pond. Competitions had to be put aside and her dream slowly faded away as the years went by. In the end, she chose magic, and took the Arithmancy position here instead of continuing to skate.

But today was a different day. The Lake called to her this morning and she couldn't deny the call. She reached the edge of the lake and sat on a nearby stump to strap on her skates. The well-worn leather of the shoes had seen better days but she would never get them replaced. They were as much a part of her as the air she breathed. They had been a gift from her Nan when she was eighteen, after her old pair had actually fallen apart at the seams.

With a deep breath, she stood up and then pushed off across the surface of the ice, finding her rhythm quickly as the actions hardwired into her muscles kicked. She spun and twirled and jumped and glided across the lake as if she were performing before a large audience, all eyes on her, the flashes of cameras going off constantly. She was light. She was beauty. She was grace.

"I never knew you skated, Septima?" a voice drawled.

She almost fell onto her face as her head spun to find the source of the voice. There she spotted Severus, in his typical long black cloak standing on the crest of a snowbank at the other end of the lake.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked as she skated towards him. Though she had not expected any real viewers, she would not be embarrassed or ashamed. Skating was her life and if the stiff Potions master didn't approve, then that was his problem.

He held up a small basket under his arm and said, "Potions ingredients."

She nodded and looked around. It was just the two of them on this cold winter morning. She shivered a bit as a slight breeze picked up and drew her winter coat closer around her. She would probably only have a few more minutes before the students awoke or the cold became unbearable.

"Well good day to you, Professor Snape," she said, turning back towards the large expanse of the frozen lake.

Just as she was about to push off, she heard him say, "I should probably join you next time."

She turned around suddenly, surprised at the man's offer. Had he really just said that? The image of the stiff Potions master gliding around the lake was incredible, almost ridiculous. "Next time?" she asked.

But he was already disappeared, descending down the other side of the snowbank and was heading back to the castle. She smirked at his retreating figure before she pushed off and skated to the other end of the lake. If he was serious, she would probably take him up on his offer. It was always better to skate with someone else.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Molly has so many jumpers to knit for the holidays. fluffy Molly/Arthur included. Every year she gives her family jumpers. I wonder what they do with the old ones, especially since I'm sure some of them don't change in size much over the year... but it's tradition and the Weasleys are very hooked on tradition._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 6 - Christmas jumper**  
><strong>_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A Christmas fic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Molly hummed to herself as the knitting needles floated before her in the air, each with its own unique colour of yarn: Yellow for Lucy, Green for Albus, Turquoise for Teddy. She had done this so many times, she could now make three at a time, but she still had a lot to do. She'd just finished Lily, Molly and Roxanne's, and she hadn't even started her own children's (concentrating on tackling the grandchildren's first). But even though, they were so many Christmas jumpers to knit now, she loved every minute of it. It just made the Christmas season so festive and it was tradition.<p>

"It's like Santa's workshop in here," her husband commented as he entered the living room with two steaming mugs.

She smiled as she took one of the cups with her free hand and took a sip of the lovely hot chocolate. One thing Arthur could do better than her was make hot chocolate, though she would never admit it.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? Having so many people around to fill our home again?" she asked. This was another reason she loved making them. It made her feel closer to her family, more than ever since everyone had moved out and her Burrow stayed empty most of the year.

He smiled and put his arm around her, placing a chocolatey kiss on her cheek. The Christmas season brought all the Weasleys together under one roof, all twenty-five. "It certainly is."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: It's Christmas dinner at the Burrow. This drabble is a bit more than a drabble, but it's hard to fit so many Weasleys in so few words._   
><span>__

_Submission for:_

_**Achieve that OUTSTANDING (Fanfiction O.W.L Challeng**__**e): **Outstanding - Write at least 1000 words about a celebration set in the future (Post-Hogwarts or Next-Gen Era). Everything must be canon-compliant._

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 7 - family gathering_

_**The Holidays Challenge: **Week 2 - Nargles in the mistletoe_

_**The Lottery Competition: **festive, season, family, clean, Christmas_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>"There are nargles in the mistletoe," Luna said to the wide eyed children that crowded around her legs as she prodded the small sprig that hung in the doorway to the living room.<p>

"That's not what Uncle Harry said," Teddy said as he ran up to greet his Aunt Luna, hugging her around her swollen stomach. Uncle Rolf had already gone into the kitchen to greet Molly and the other women.

Luna just smiled at the almost-nine-year-old, whose hair was currently red and green for the festive season. "Your Uncle Harry just hasn't seen one for himself," she said to the boy, then she turned to all the others, "But I have."

* * *

><p>While Luna entertained the older children with tales from her travels and her encounters with foreign creatures, the Weasley sons were helping their father get the tent for meal set up.<p>

"This family just seems to be getting bigger and bigger," Bill said with a laugh as he held his section of the tent up by his wand.

"If we're not careful, a couple more will be on the way," Charlie chuckled, eyeing his brothers suggestively before adding, "Not from me, of course."

"You have to settle down first, Charlie," Bill said.

"I am settled. My dragons are all I need to be happy, and with all my nieces and nephews, I don't really need to add to the brood, do I?" Charlie asked.

"No, you don't," George said while shaking his head.

"Is the tent almost ready, boys?" Molly called from the kitchen window.

"Almost, Mum," Ron shouted back as he held up the centre of the tent. It was a very heavy tarp that needed to be done carefully else the whole thing fall down while they were eating.

"And done," George announced, as he was finally able to keep his section in place.

The five Weasley men looked up at the tent with wide smiles before Bill turned to George and asked, "When is Percy coming?"

George said, "His owl said he and the girls would be by around four and it's ten minutes to that."

"Come boys, let's finish up with this," Arthur said to his sons. They nodded as they walked to the shed around the back of the house to get the table and chairs.

* * *

><p>Harry handed a clean and freshly changed Albus back to Ginny. He was going to help the Weasley men in setting up the tent but he had his own emergency on his hands in the form of Albus' full diaper.<p>

Ginny took the now sleeping boy from his father and then the small family walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to sit with Luna and the other children.

"Where's Hermione and Fleur?" Ginny asked as she and Harry took a seat on the couch. James promptly climbed up his father's lap and snuggled into his neck.

"In the kitchen helping with the last dishes," Luna said. She had baby Fred on her lap while the other children played on the rug between them. Teddy, Fleur and Domanique had gone outside to run in the yard.

"It's just so busy around here," Ginny mused as she leaned into Harry's chest. "I grew up in a house of nine and that sometimes felt like too much. Now we have a house of twenty or more."

Harry just smiled and said, "I always wanted a large family so this is just amazing to me."

Luna nodded in agreement and said, "Me too. Growing up was very lonely so having all of you around is incredible really."

Ginny smiled and said, "I'm glad you could come, Luna. Though you're not a Weasley, you're as good as. I just wish Neville could have come."

Harry said, "He was a bit busy today but we can ask if we can go and visit him ourselves tomorrow."

The fireplace sprung to life in a tower of green flames before Percy stepped out with Audrey at his side, and Molly in his arms. "I still hate Floo, Percy," Audrey remarked looking a bit sick.

He rubbed her back soothingly and said, "We had to use it though because we were running a bit behind schedule. Next time, we'll leave earlier and take the car."

He placed Molly on the floor and allowed her to join her cousins on the rug. "Happy Christmas," Percy greeted as he and Audrey hugged the adult occupants of the living room.

"You're late," Ginny said with a laugh as she hugged her older brother.

He smiled sheepishly and said, "We got... kind of caught up."

Ginny looked at the matching blush on Audrey's face and then scrunched up her nose. "I did not need to know that, Percy," she cried among the laughing Luna and Harry.

"Hey, you asked and I answered," he said, recovering from his slight embarrassment.

They heard footsteps and Mrs Weasley entered the living room. "Percy! Audrey! I thought I heard you come," she said as she hugged them both. "Since we're all here, we can start dinner. Come along everyone."

* * *

><p>Molly Weasley had really outdone herself. Everyone's mouth was watering as they took all the wonderful dishes and inhaled the wonderful smells. All the families sat around the long table with their children on their laps or nearby as Arthur stood at the head of the table.<p>

"I'm so happy to see my home filled once more with love and joy, family and friends, especially around this festive season. So without further ado, let's all dig in to Molly's cooking."

Everyone began to pile food on their and their children's plates, their moods light and laughter around as they all celebrated another Weasley Christmas dinner at the Burrow.

After the meal, George stood up and said, "Everyone, please direct your attention to the sky above the apple orchard."

As everyone turned he handed a small device to his son, "Fred, would you like to do that honours?"

With a large smile, baby Fred latched onto the device and pressed the large red button. At that same moment, a large fireworks show was set in motion. All the Weasleys and their extended family watched the pretty lights and shapes in amazement. The able-bodied children jumped from their parents' sides and ran out of the tent to spin and twirl under the lights.

George looked at his son with a smile, "A prankster already." Then he said to all around, "Happy Christmas, Weasley family!"


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: The Malfoys have their own traditions to celebrate the holidays. Malfoy family fic because I love them._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 8 - Mulled Wine Scented Yankee Candle_

_**The Lottery Competition: **Christmas, bauble, tinsel, present, "IT'S CHRISTMAS!"_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Now we know it's Christmas," Lucius said grandly as he stood back and gestured openly about the living room. The tree was finally put up and fairy lights twinkled in and out of sight among its branches. Large baubles and tinsel hung decorated the tree, and a few were low enough to brush the mountain of presents placed underneath for young Draco.<p>

Speaking of which, at that very moment, Draco ran into the back of his father's knees. "Father!" he cried, holding his hands upwards.

Lucius just smiled as he picked up his son. There was something about Christmas that always made him happy, and seeing the delight in his son's face just made it better.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Draco cried, almost deafening Lucius in one ear.

"Not quite," Narcissa said as she stood by the mantle. She took a long stick and lit the row of candles she had laid out. Soon the smell of mulled wine (as it read on the glass jar) filled the air.

"Now it is," she said before she came over to her family and he pulled her into his embrace. It was Narcissa's favourite candle and he agreed with her. Christmas at Malfoy Manor would not be complete without the scent of a mulled wine in the air.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Fred thinks he's too big for such childish games with his family. Johnson-Weasley family. The Wesaleys and extended Weasleys are so cute to write family fics for. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 9 - The Nativity_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Next-gen_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A drabble over 200 words using the prompts little, crack, snow_

* * *

><p>Fred and Roxanne were sitting on the living room rug in front of the fireplace when their mum walked in with a large box. "Who wants to help me set up this year?" she sang.<p>

Roxanne and Fred looked up at their mum and then each other before pointing a finger. "He does!" "She does!"

"I do!" their dad cried as he burst through the archway of the living room and gave his wife a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Ange, we don't need those fuddy-duddies anyways."

Their parents then moved towards table by the window and began to unpack. Their mum first set up the stable to house all the animals, then their dad would take out each animal, make the appropriate noises and attack their mum's face before placing it in the proper place.

Fred stayed in his place on the ground, trying to ignore the laughter and excitement coming from them. "Baaaaaah Humbug!" his father teased while his mum tried hard not to crack a small smile. She snatched the sheep from him and placed it with the shepherds.

"They're so childish aren't they, Roxanne?" Fred said to his sister only to find that she had left her place on the rug and was standing between their parents, making frightened mooing noises as the cow she held flew through the air. Their dad was cowering under the mercy of the cow as their mum was sprinkling little bits of fluff onto the stable to mimic snow.

Fred rolled his eyes and stared at the fire, pulling his knees to his chest. They were acting like such children, it was embarrassing. But he shouldn't want to go over there with them. He was ten now, going to start Hogwarts next year. He was too big for such childish things.

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to his dad who was holding out a small figure. Behind him, the scene was finished except for one missing piece.

"You do the honours, Fred," his dad said as he led his son towards the window.

With a smile, Fred put the small baby in the little cot between its mother and father, thus continuing another Johnson-Weasley tradition.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: The Potters and Granger-Weasleys attend the carol service of their children's Muggle preparatory school. I imagine until Hogwarts, they are all enrolled in Muggle schools. James is 10 and in Grade Five, Albus and Rose are 9 and in Grade Four and Hugo and Lily are 7 and in Grade Two. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 10 - "Silent Night"_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **backup plan_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **A fic about the Golden Trio as adults_

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny sat next to Ron and Hermione as they watched and listened to their children's school's carol service. Every year, the Muggle preparatory school would hold a carol service for the Christmas season in which every grade sang a carol. James' grade sang "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer", Albus and Rose's sang "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and Hugo and Lily's would soon sing, "Silent Night".<p>

"I never get tired of these Muggle carols," Ginny said as she leant against her husband and listened to the Grade Six's sing, "Little Drummer Boy" as the boys beat their drums in time with the song.

The Grade Six's carol ended and then the principal, Miss Johnson came onto the stage. "Thank you, Mrs Thomas and your Grade Six class. Now let us welcome our final class onto the stage, Mr Forrest and his Grade Two class to sing "Silent Night""

The audience clapped as the boys and girls filed out in two lines onto the small set of steps on the stage. Hermione used her camera to snap a few pictures of Hugo and Lily, who waved at their parents' bright faces.

Mr Forrest stood to the side and pressed a button on his music player. The music began and one girl in the front line began to sing.

_"Silent Night, Holy Night, All is-"_

Suddenly the music stopped and the lights went out in the auditorium, causing a commotion among the parents.

"The Eletrickity is gone," Ron commented while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Ow, Ron," Ginny cried, shoving her brother after he hit her in the face.

"What will they do now?" Harry asked Hermione, who just shrugged in response.

But Mr Forrest had a backup plan. He began to hand out candles to all the seven-year-olds, letting them carefully pass the flame across to their friends, before he jumped onto the old piano at the side of the stage.

He signalled to the girl to begin singing again.

_"Silent Night, Holy Night, All is calm, all is bright-"_

The rest of the class joined in and the effect of the candles and the coziness of the dark filled everyone with Christmas spirit.

_"Sleep in heavenly peace,"_ the class ended as one, to the applause of all the parents. It was defintely a lovely way to end the carol service.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: The Weasleys make Weasley snowmen. Weasley family fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 11 - snowman_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Molly and Arthur stood on the back porch as they watched their children run about in the snow. Molly leaned into Arthur's side and murmured, "Aren't they precious?"<p>

Arthur was about to respond when they heard a loud scream. They both leaned forward to see Fred and George shoving snow down Percy's back. "Absolutely," Arthur said with a laugh before telling Bill to help his brother get the snow out.

Ginny and Ron ran up to their mother, the four and five year old both jumping up and down with their hands in the air and talking very quickly for kids who were still learning how to speak. "What is it, dears?"

"We want to build a snowman!" they screamed out.

Arthur then leaned down and picked up Ron and said, "Why don't we all build snowmen?"

A quick trip to the laundry room later found all nine Weasleys moving around in the snow behind the Burrow. Bill and Charlie were in charge of making the large body parts for the snowmen, Percy, Fred and George were in charge of making the heads and Ron and Ginny added the accessories.

When they were all done, the Weasleys stood back to admire their works. There were two snowmen next to each other, a man and woman, with the man's stick hand around the woman. On the man's head was one of Arthur's favourite caps and around the woman's shoulders was one of Molly's scarves.

Next in line were the Bill and Charlie-men. Bill's snowman was a bit taller than Arthur's and had Bill's Gryffindor scarf. Charlie's was a bit shorter Bill's with its own Gryffindor scarf and a large picture of a dragon in the snowman's chest.

Then there was Percy's, who was as tall as Charlie's and had an old pair of Percy's glasses on.

Fred and George's were the same height and shorter than Percy's, though mirror images of the other, their stick arms over the others shoulder.

Ron and Ginny's were the shortest and if not for the pink flower Ginny had found in her room, they would have been identical.

"Aren't they precious?" Molly said again.

"Absolutely," Arthur agreed. Then he said out loud to his children, "Who wants hot chocolate?"


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Bella wants to something more exciting that decorate a Christmas tree. I was having some Bellatrix withdrawal so here's some fluffy!RodBella._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 13 - Decorating the Christmas tree_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you always insist we decorate this thing ourselves, Roddy," Bellatrix whined as she hung a large gold ornament on the nearest branch of the tree in front of her.<p>

Rodolphus just grinned as he came up around her, his body pressed against her back, rested his chin on her shoulder and placed his own ornament above hers. "Because it's tradition, Bella. And it's nice for the two of us to do something together."

She pouted, ignoring the warm feeling that rose in her chest as he stood there, playing down the effect his cologne had on her. Instead, she said, "But we could get the house-elves to do this, or even use magic."

"That ruins the fun, Bella," he said as he stepped away to pick up another ornament, this one in the shape of a flying hippogriff, and handed it to her.

She took the ornament from him before she moved around the other side of the tree. "If you wanted something to do together, then there are other things than decorating a stupid tree."

He leaned around the tree at her and said, "Going on a raid together is not my idea of fun, Bella."

She placed the hippogriff among the branches and then came over to him, she now hugging him around his chest from behind. She took a deep inhale, his cologne messing with her head and making everything fuzzy. He always did smell wonderful. She leaned up on her toes to say into his ear, "I was talking something else, something a bit more... exciting." She ended with a nibble on his ear lobe.

Rodolphus turned around in her arms and placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her mouth to his. His kisses were always rough and forceful, but she knew he was always in control, always reading her wants and needs. He pulled away, his hands still on her face, and asked playfully, "What did you have in mind, my dear?"

Bellatrix gave him a wicked grin before grabbing one of his hands and pulling him towards their bedroom. They could finish the silly tree later.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Ron and Hermione need a turkey. Granger-Weasley and Ronmione fluff._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 14 - Christmas turkey_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **One of my OTP - Romione_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"You forgot to get the turkey!" Hermione screamed, grabbing Ron by the front of his jacket and shaking him.<p>

With a frown, he took both her wrists and pulled her off him. "Hermione, don't do that. I'm sorry I forgot, but you know how busy the Ministry gets around this time of year, you work there too."

Hermione bit her lip and let Ron place her hands at her sides, "I know, Ron. I'm sorry, but what are we going to do without a turkey?"

Ron stepped away from her a bit and tapped his chin thoughtfully. They couldn't have Christmas dinner without a turkey. Rosie and Hugo were counting on every Christmas being perfect and Ron couldn't deny them that wish.

He spun to face her with a wild look in his eye, "To the Muggle supermarket!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "But you hate the supermarket."

Ron grabbed her hand and her jacket off the hook near the door and pushed it open. "Desperate times call for desperate measures, my dear."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you have no turkeys?" Ron practically screamed at the cowering clerk behind the deli counter.<p>

Hermione tugged on his sleeve and pulled him away from the girl, "What my husband is trying to ask is are you going to be getting anymore?"

The girl shook her head and said, "I don't know, Ma'am. It's December 24th so it's unlikely."

Ron was still red in the face, about to open his mouth again, but Hermione quickly said, "Thank you, miss," and pulled him away.

"What will we do now?" Ron asked. "We have no turkey so no Christmas dinner."

Hermione then looked around and said, "We'll have to do what we promised we wouldn't"

Ron groaned and said, "Why did I have to open my big mouth last month?"

Hermione leaned up on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek and teased, "Because you wouldn't be Ron without a big mouth."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ding Dong!<strong>_

Ginny opened the door with a wide grin on her face, "Well, if it isn't Mr and Mrs Weasley. To what do I owe the pleasure on this wonderful Christmas evening?"

Ron narrowed his eyes and said, "Just let us in, Ginny."

Ginny giggled and gestured for her brother and family to enter, "It's not my fault you couldn't find a turkey on Christmas Eve, Ron."

"Blame the Ministry!" Ron said as he let his family walk in before him while pulling up the door behind him.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Harry learns about the star atop the Christmas tree. young!Harry at the Dursleys._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 15 - star_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Eris - Write about the Dursleys_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge: **still in a hurry_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: ****Harry & Dudley, set during the holidays_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Harry sat in the corner as he watched Dudley open yet another large present from his Aunt Marge. Colourful wrapping paper littered the floor and all Harry could think about was the fact that he would have to clean all this up afterwards.<p>

"A book!" Dudley complained, taking the large book out of the box and flipping it back and forth. He flipped through the pages quickly and said, "There's no pictures in this book!"

Aunt Petunia tutted as she took the book from her precious son, "I'll tell Marge never to give you a book like that again. She should have known my Dudders loves his pictures."

Harry rolled his eyes. Dudley hated reading no matter what, he just needed to find a problem with his presents, just like the others. The firetruck was the wrong colour, his jumper too tight (which was his own fault really), his remote controlled car didn't have any batteries.

Suddenly Dudley got up and grabbed the remote for the car. "Dad, I need batteries."

Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper and said, "They're in the drawer."

Dudley ran, faster than Harry had ever seen him, and then returned with the batteries and the remote. "Come watch me drive it."

Everyone rose from their seat in the living room but Aunt Petunia pushed Harry back down. "Not you. Clean this place up by the time we get back."

Dudley smirked, tossing one of the empty boxes across the room, uncaring that it almost knocked the Christmas tree over, as they all left the house, Dudley rushing about still in a hurry.

Harry sighed after he heard the door lock and got to work. He began to bunch up all the papers into one of the empty boxes and piling Dudley's toys together, however, he paused when he came upon the book Dudley didn't was a picture of a large Christmas tree in the middle and an angel floating above it, with the title, _"The Meaning of Christmas"._

Harry took it up and flipped to the middle and began to read, _"A star or an angel is placed atop the Christmas tree to represent the Star of Bethelem or the Angel Gabriel. The Angel visited Mary and told her that she would be the mother of the Saviour of the World. The wise men followed the North Star to see the promised Saviour, who lay in a stable with nothing to his name..."_

Harry looked up at the top of the Dursleys' tree. The Dursleys were not religious but that wouldn't stop them from celebrating a holiday with presents, but they had chosen a star over an angel. Harry just stared at the glittering decoration and chuckled. A star that would lead to the Saviour of the World. What a silly notion.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Peter drowns his Christmas sorrows in Snape's alcohol. Set in a Winter after Sirius' death. I decided to go dark with the prompt instead of family and fluffy._

_Submission for:_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Least favorite character - Peter_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 16 - Christmas presents_

_**Connect the Death Eaters Challenge: **Peter Pettigrew/Severus Snape_

_**The Build-A-Bear Challenge: **Choose your animal - Bear: Write about a Gryffindor._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Peter sat in the drafty kitchen, listening to the wind howl and the wooden jalousies hitting against the side of the peeling house. He had to hide out here in the chill of Spinner's End while the man himself stayed in Hogwarts castle all warm and toasty.<p>

Peter scowled as he thought back on his life. Right now, he was nothing more than a servant, treated worse than a house-elf in the man's home. This is what he grew up to be? This is what he worked hard for? This is what he threw away his wonderful life of friends and family for? This is what he killed his friends for?

He rose from the table and walked over to Snape's kitchen cabinets, hoping for something, anything, to stave those thoughts away.

He was in lucky. In the back of one of Snape's cabinets over the dirty counters and the blackened stove was a forgotten bottle of whiskey. It was probably a Christmas present if the worn Christmas ribbon with cartoon candy-canes around the neck was any indication.

Peter walked back to the table and pulled the bottle open. Snape wouldn't care about a forgotten liquor bottle.

Peter looked about the dark room, lit only by the light of a lone candle before him. There was no Christmas here, no tree, no presents, no one. Just him.

"Merry Christmas to me," Peter said sourly as he took a swig.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Cormac invites Hermione to his mother's annual Christmas Ball. Cormac/Hermione._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 17 - Fairy lights_

_****New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: ****Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen_

_******DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: ******A ship you dislike_

* * *

><p>He held her hand as they danced beneath the glow of the fairy lights, her hand in his and his arm around her waist. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this girl in his arms and thankfully he pulled his head out of his arse long enough for him to realize it.<p>

She looked up at him and their gaze locked, the yellow lights making them even more dazzling than before.

"Hermione," "Cormac," they said at the same time before pausing. She blushed and he just gave her a warm smile. "You first," she said nervously.

"I'm happy you actually said 'yes' when I invited you. These things are usually so boring but my mother insists she throw one every year," he said. "You were the only girl I wanted to bring with me."

Hermione blushed before she said, "I'm happy I said 'yes' too. You've been quite the gentleman all night, and this evening just seems magical."

Cormac looked down at her and said, "I know our first was disastrous, but would you mind if I kissed you?"

Hermione smiled and said, "I've been waiting all night," before she tipped on her toes to meet her lips with his.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: The Black sisters make stockings. young!Black sisters Christmas fic. I do love writing them as little girls._

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 19 - stockings_

_****The Pokemon Journey Challenge: ****Write about the Black family_

_******The Guess-The-Riddle Competition!: ******Week 2 - Three siblings_

_********The Build-A-Bear Challenge: ********Scent - gingerbread_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>The smell of gingerbread filled the house as two girls sat at the small table in their playroom. They each had a large stocking before them and armed with paper, felt, paints, crayons, paint and glitter, were decorating them with enthusiasm.<p>

Little Narcissa was throwing a lot of silver and gold glitter on her dark green stocking, making large circles for 'snow' before she finger-painted her name in large letters on the white cuff - "**CISSY**"

Andromeda was cutting out small red stars and many small white snowflakes out of felt paper with her scissors before sticking them on her gold-coloured stocking. She took a quill, dipped it in emerald ink, and wrote as neatly as possible '**_Dromeda_**' on the white cuff.

Four-year-old Narcissa smiled at Andromeda when she was finished and cried out, "Let's hang them up now!"

She and Andromeda ran out of the playroom and down the stairs to stand before the fireplace. Bellatrix was sitting in a large chair reading one of the many books her tutor had instructed, her once bored expression replaced with one of mocking when she saw the two girls enter the parlour.

"Such childish things, hanging up stockings," she jeered, as Andromeda picked Narcissa up by her tiny waist to allow her to hang her stocking on her nail.

Andromeda scowled at her older sister before she whispered into Narcissa's ear. The little blonde-haired girl's face lit up before she ran back up the stairs.

"It is childish, isn't it," Andromeda said airily as she stood near to Bellatrix. Bella just nodded before going back to her boring book.

A few minutes later, Narcissa ran back downstairs and jumped into Bella's lap, knocking the book from Bella's hands.

"Dromeda told me that you didn't have a stocking, so I made you one," Narcissa said with a bright smile.

Bella glared at the ugly looking thing. It was bright red and covered in the most illegible scrawl of random words and letters. It was drowned in silver and gold glitter and the white cuff read, "**B E L A**" with a backward-"B".

She opened her mouth, ready to begin shouting and insulting her youngest sister, when their mother entered the room. "What's happening in here?" she asked, looking at her three daughters huddled near the chairs.

Narcissa jumped off Bella's lap and ran to her mother with the stocking in hand, "Mother, look what I made Bella."

Their mother smiled and said, "This is just beautiful, Narcissa. Let's hang it up with the others."

Bella wanted to say something, she didn't want such a horrid stocking, but at her mother's hard look, she remained quiet. Andromeda smirked at her older sister's sullen expression as their mother picked up Narcissa and hung the stocking on Bella's nail.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Lily is sick and James and Sirius come to cheer her up. Marauder Era. Sirius/Lily. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Secret Battle Competition (Take 2): **Marauder Era, Romance, baking, wonderful, Sirius Black, "Don't hate me", "You're giving me a headache", Lily/Sirius_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 20: reindeer_

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Marauder's Era_

* * *

><p>Lily lay in bed with her throat drier than the Sahara desert yet feeling like she was drowning in her own mucus. What on earth did she ever do to get sick during Christmas time?<p>

There was a loud pounding noise somewhere beyond the boundary of her sheets and she imagined that it was reindeer prancing about her room, bounding about the room and making a mess.

"You're giving me a headache," she grumbled, drawing the sheets higher to block out the noise.

But then she felt like someone was standing over her, or something. She moved the sheet aside and came face to face with a stag. Was she seeing correctly? Was she so sick she'd gone delirious?

She reached out a tentative hand to touch the antlers on his head, before he nuzzled into her palm.

Lily screamed out, scrambling back on the bed away from the stag. There really was an animal in her bedroom.

The stag reared onto its hind legs before it morphed before the sick girl's bleary eyes in her boyfriend's best mate. "Don't hate me, I just thought I could make you smile but I guess surprising a sick person isn't the best thing."

Lily calmed her heart down before she lay back exhausted onto her pillows. "I'm not even going to ask how you got in here, James. Where's-"

Lily's words stopped as someone walked into the bedroom with a tray in hand and large smile, "How's my Lily flower this wonderful morning?"

She gave him a tired smile, "Besides James making me think I was going crazy, I'm sick."

Sirius sat down on the bed and said, "That's why we're here. I brought your favourite to help you get better."

James looked at the tray, "I don't think gingerbread cookies are going to get her better, Padfoot."

Sirius shrugged and said, "I spent all morning baking them and Lily loves gingerbread. And if it doesn't help, she can always take the pepper-up potion too."

Lily smiled and took the small vial of funny-smelling liquid and a reindeer-shaped cookie. "How thoughtful," she remarked.

Sirius leaned over and placed a kiss on Lily's forehead, and James helped her sit up more so she could take her potion. The boys each took a cookie and knocked it with hers, "Cheers," before they all took a bite.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Hermione is making mince pies and Draco isn't helping. Dramione fluff. I love that every time I want to write a Dramione, Draco always complains and Hermione lectures, but then they end up snogging because Draco is just a shirker. _

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 21 - mince pies_

_**The Build-A-Bear Challenge: **Putting in heart - write a fluff fanfic_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Mince pies?" Draco asked in confusion as he looked up from the card taken from Hermione's little container of home recipes.<p>

Hermione glared at him, her hands already elbow deep in flour. "Yes, mince pies," she said and then gestured to the lump of dough before him, "And I could make a lot more a lot faster if you would help me."

Draco looked at the words on the card and then the ball of dough on his area of the counter-top. "But that's work, Hermione! Malfoys don't do work."

Hermione rolled her eyes and put up her left hand and then pointed at her ring on the dining table that she had taken off before touching the dough. "The day you married me, I became a Malfoy and this Malfoy works."

Hermione thought she heard him mutter 'stupid logic' but she just ignored him. Instead she said, "Please, wash your hands and help me. We have to make almost thirty!"

Draco had already had his hands under the faucet, so when he heard the number, he whipped around, splashing water on Hermione's back and shouted, "Thirty!"

"Yes, thirty," Hermione said. "We're going to the Weasleys, remember, and I want at least one pie for eveyrone."

"Then we'll be in this kitchen all day if we do this ourselves," Draco said, drying his hands on the dishtowel.

"Well if you helped me, we could actually make all thirty and set them up in the oven at once, so it would only take about an hour," Hermione explained as she gestured to the five trays on the other counter.

Draco frowned, still not willing to get his hands dirty with flour as Hermione had or to do any physical work. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his chin on her shoulder. "I could get one of the house-elves to do this. They'd taste amazing and you could get more in less time."

Hermione spun within his arms, pushing his chest with her flour-covered hands, "I'm not making a house-elf do this. I want to use my mother's recipe, and I want to do it by hand. It's tradition."

Though a bit annoyed by the flour on the front of his shirt, he ignored it and leaned into her ear to whisper, "Screw tradition," before picking up around the waist, placing her on the floury counter and snogging her in the kitchen. She was definitely sexy when she got all fired up.


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Lucille goes carolling. I have a story called The Muggle-born Queen staring my OC, Lucille. She's muggleborn and in this fic, she's four and this happens some time before her parents' death. She has a bit of accidental magic, and her parents are aware that strange things happen around the little girl sometimes._

_Submission for:_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition: **An OC_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 22 - carol singers_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Little Lucille walked along the snow-covered sidewalk, her hand in her mother's, as they moved with the large group of carol singers. She had been so excited when her mother suggested they go singing outside in the snow. Lucille loved singing but so far, all they were really doing were walking and getting the doors slammed in their faces.<p>

"Does no one like singing?" Lucille asked her mum as they walked away from yet another angry old woman and another shut door.

"Some people can't sing, Lucille," her father said from her other side. "So they don't like when other people sing."

The four-year-old pouted. How could someone not like singing? Maybe they just had never heard her sing.

They stopped at another house and one of the ladies in the group walked up to the front door and knocked. "Everyone, get ready," she said to the crowd behind her.

The door opened and a large man opened it. He glared out at the crowd that had forced him to get out of his comfortable warm armchair in his boxers.

"We wish you-" everyone began but then the man screamed.

"No! No singing! I've had it with you carollers! Every year it's the same thing and I've had enough of it."

Lucille started to cry from the man's loud words. Why would no one hear her singing?

But then suddenly, the snow on the roof above the man's front door slid down, covering him the cold ice.

Lucille's parents looked at their now smiling daughter and at the fuming, spitting man. "Let's just get out of here," Lucille's father said loudly, picking up his daughter and moving away from this house.

Lucille smiled as she watched the man try to brush the cold snow off his porky pink skin. That would teach him not to listen to her singing.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: The Tonks celebrate Christmas. Ted PoV. Tedromeda. This is not really part of the Countdown to Christmas Competition but I will put it in the collection since it's about Christmas._

_Submission for:_

_**The Marauder's Era Competition: **Your character celebrates Christmas. Prompts: snow, cinnamon, Christmas tree, angel._

_**Challenge: The War of the Roses: **Round One - Ted Tonks, Andromeda Black, Ted/Andromeda, dragon_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Dad," Dora said as she came around the back of my armchair and gave me a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Merry Christmas, my dear," I said. "I see you've finally woken up."

My little angel stuck her tongue out at me as she took her place on the ground among the presents, the cartoons of Christmas trees on her pajama bottoms matching the large one to her right.

"Merry Christmas, loves," Dromeda said as she walked into the living room carrying a tray of hot chocolate and passing one to Dora and then to me. I took a sip, marvelling at the lovely taste of cinnamon Dromeda always added to my mug. Heavenly.

Dromeda took her seat on the couch across from me and then asked Dora, "Are you ready to open your presents now?"

Dora nodded excitedly. "Yes, Mummy," she said as she grabbed one of the brightly coloured boxes towards her.

I smiled over at Dromeda while we watched our little girl open her presents. We couldn't afford much, there was just so much my salary could get us and Dromeda had been disinherited long ago, but we made the most of it and we tried to give our daughter anything she could possibly want.

"New mittens!" Dora cried, more excited than a seven-year-old should be at the prospect of getting clothes.

Dromeda laughed and said, "Yes, dear. I spent the whole week knitting them for you since your old ones were getting a bit ratty with how much you keep stretching them over her feet."

Dora grinned and said, "Then maybe you should have knitted me socks, Mummy."

"Look in the box," Dromeda said.

Dora's face and hair turned slightly pink as she pulled out the matching socks, the dragons blowing bright orange flames down to the toes.

After Dora opened the three remaining boxes (receiving a lovely book about dragons, a basket full of chocolate and a few trick wands from the joke shop), she pulled on her new mittens and socks and cried, "Can we go outside and build a snowman?"

I looked towards Dromeda, who nodded, and then said, "Sure, gumdrop."

Dora screamed as she ran back to her room to get dressed to go outside in the snow. I walked over to Dromeda and pulled her to her feet. She had an odd expression on her face so I asked, "What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, her eyes pointed in the direction of our little girl's room. After I gave her a pointed look, she sighed and asked, "I know we try but is it enough? Is there more we could give her?"

I knew what she meant. It was something we both often worried about, what life could have been like if things had been different, if things had gone as Dromeda had thought they would her whole life before she met him.

I placed a comforting hand on her arm and said, "We give her the best we can, and anything she wants, I will continue to try to keep the smile on her face." I leaned in, placing a light kiss on her cheek and added, "Both my girls' faces."

Dromeda smiled and put her arms around my neck. "I was so lucky to find you," she murmured against my chest.

I kissed her forehead and said, "And I you."


End file.
